The primary objective of this study is to compare the efficacy of oral BV-araU (40 mg once daily) and oral acyclovir (800 mg five times daily) for the treatment of localized herpes zoster in HIV-infected adults. During and following therapy, patients will be evaluated for various clinical parameters.